


W3 N33D To T8lk

by klonoafan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bronze Gamzee, Curlean Terezi, F/F, Fuchsia Nepeta, Gen, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Hemospectrum Shift, Hivetwist AU, Indigo Eridan, Jade Karkat, Mutant Kanaya, Olive Feferi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purple Tavros - Freeform, Rust Sollux, Teal Vriska, Violet Equius, Yellow Aradia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	1. Chapter 1

  
Vriska: *8reathes* Okay. Terezi, I...

Vriska: !

Tavros: oH GOD WHAT DID I ALMOST DO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS-

Gamzee: swoosh....

Gamzee: it's okay buddy...

Vriska: *taken back* What the-?! Feferi... Eridan...Oh my god...

Vriska: Gamzee! Karkat! Wh8t h8pp8ned here? Why are Eridan and Feferi dead? Where's Nepeta, Equius, Sollux, Aradia, Kanaya, and Terezi?!

Equius: D --> We're right here.

Nepeta: :33 < yeah, equius over here used his void-y techniques to hide me and everyone else!

Kanaya: I Would Have To Agree

Kanaya: If It Hadn't Been For Him

Kanaya: Well...

Sollux: let’2 not dwell on that.

Vriska: Whew...That's a relief....

Vriska: 8ut where's Terezi?

Vriska: Is she...?

Sollux: ......  
Gamzee: .....  
Aradia: ......  
Kanaya: .....  
Karkat: .....  
Equius: .......  
Nepeta: :33 < ....

Karkat: SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE.

  
Vriska: Hey.

Karkat: ?

Vriska: Thanks. :::::::;)


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska: Terezi!

Vriska: I was looking all over for you-

Vriska: Oh...oh my god...

Vriska: Your eyes-

Terezi: 1M SORRY.

Vriska: ....what?

Vriska: Look, if it’s a8out Tavros, then I forgive you-

Terezi: 1T’S NOT _JUST_ 4BOUT T4VROS. 

Vriska: ....

Terezi: 1T’S 4BOUT M3.

Terezi: 1’M JUST 4 GOOD FOR NOTH1NG LOUSY P13C3 OF G4RB4G3.  

Terezi: T4VROS LOS1NG H1S L3GS W4S NOT ONLY TH3 LOUSY TH1NG 1 D1D.

Terezi: 1 KN3W TH4T F3F3R1 W4S GO1NG TO BR1NG H1M TO TH3 3DG3

Terezi: BUT 1 JUST H4D TO SHRUG MY SHOULD3RS 

Terezi: 4ND JUST W4TCH. 

Terezi: C4US3 _4PPR3NT4LLY_ 1 THOUGHT H3 WOULDN’T GO BONK3RS. 

Terezi: TH4T TH1NGS L1KE TH4T WOULDN’T H4PPEN 4T 4LL.

Terezi: H3H

Terezi: 1N H1NDS1GHT, 1 GU3SS YOU C4N S4Y 1 D3S3RV3 1T 4FT3R4LL.

*punch*

*slideeeeeeee*

Terezi: WH4T TH3 F-

Vriska: D8n’t...

Vriska: Y8u _8V8R_ l8t me he8r you s8y that about yourself ever again!

Vriska: N8W YOU LISTEN TO ME, MS. PYROPE!

Vriska: You pro8a8ly may 8e the most selfish, 8ullheaded person I have ever met in all my sweeps

Vriska: 8ut you’re the most kindest person I ever met even if I have to punch you multiple times to prove it to you!

Vriska: We all got fl8ws!

Vriska: K8naya may 8e awkward, Gamzee used to have identity problems, Aradia was a death seeker until Sollux came 8ack to life, said guy had a sleeping disorder, Karkat can 8e a worry grub at times, Equius had secret issues, Nepeta is a 8it of a klutz, you have a superior-inferior complex, I have self esteem issues..and don’t get me started on Feferi and Eridan. 

Vriska: Look, what I’m trying to say is that none of us is perfect.

Vriska: And life sucks.

Vriska: 8ut all we have to do is punch life where it hurts and move on.

Vriska: Now are you just going to lie down on your 8utt all day or come join the rest of us losers?

Terezi: ....

Terezi: 4LR1GHT.

Terezi: 1 G1V3.

Terezi: YOU’V3 4LW4YS D1D M4K3 SOM3 COMP3LL1NG 4RGUM3NTS.

Vriska: Of course! I’ve learned from the 8est after all! 

 

Terezi: (Th4nk you...)


End file.
